


End Time

by ruoyueyuan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 20:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17029257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruoyueyuan/pseuds/ruoyueyuan
Summary: What would you do at the end of the world?





	End Time

**Author's Note:**

> 玩了一下《我们的世界末日》的梗，但走向其实是HE的。

  世界末日的最后一天，哈利似乎已经做了全部可以做的事。疯狂的、普通的，他列在清单上一直没完成的那些，他在这最后的一周内都做了。这比他预计要花的时间少，他本来是打算一边和朋友们重温星球大战一边等末日那刻到来的，结果当这一条从列表上被划掉时，他还剩一整天的时间。

  这不是他想要的－－无所事事地闲荡到最后一刻，怎么都听起来太悲哀了。

  这大概就解释了为什么他此刻正在邻居的房间里面，在另一个男人的老二上起起伏伏。哈利紧紧握住对方的肩膀，神智清醒地感觉到自己体内那玩意的形状。他缓缓吞入，又起身拔出，曾经他很难想象被另一个男人的阴茎入侵的那种感觉，连指检都没做过，但现在他亲身体会到了。比哈利想的更好，如果要他诚实描述的话。

  更棒的是，他那位身材精瘦的邻居此刻用他骨节分明、经脉纹路清晰的手握住了哈利的性器，哈利曾经和对方一起去过酒吧，见过那人是怎么握住桌球的杆子。现在男人就这么握着哈利，指尖抚慰着哈利的柱体，手法娴熟地摩擦着头冠处；哈利认为对方干这个的水平远超他的桌球技术。

  他必须承认他此次的突发奇想是个正确选择。阿不思·邓布利多真的是个绝佳的性伴侣，完全不辜负他刚刚主动的投怀送抱，吻着这男人，手指生硬又羞涩的给自己润滑的整个繁杂过程的艰辛付出。他的臀部被邓布利多的手掌扶着，帮他更轻易地起伏，敏感的脖子间是男人吐息的触感，很快哈利就在床伴无微不至的照顾下射了出来，颤抖着缩在对方怀里。

  他没有力气，呼吸声像漏气的打气筒。他的伴侣托着他的背，将他搁在沙发上，扶着他的腿弯，仍硬着的性器毫不留情地攻略城池；他高潮之后疲惫又敏感的身体如同发好的面团，只要轻轻的触碰就会留下痕迹。邓布利多的手钳着他，哈利其实有些享受这过程－－虽然现在他只觉得有个东西一直在令人厌烦地戳他－－毕竟他不用动。男人也看出哈利的懒散，他先是漫不经心地动作着，突然在身下人毫无准备时加快了速度，像搏斗一样与哈利纠缠着、交欢着。

  哈利没来得及咒骂，就不得不先服软。他觉得他的脊椎骨此刻在哀嚎，威胁他如果不换个姿势明天早上起来就有他好看的。这个念头只在哈利脑中转了一瞬，随即被忽视了。他没有明天了。

  “我的腰要闪着了。”最后哈利还是不得不象征性推了推邓布利多。他的动作也不知怎么刺激到了身上的人，哈利觉得体内被射进了什么东西，像股细细的水流冲进肠道。

  他和他的床伴相互凝视了一会儿。刚从情欲中挣扎出来的男人看起来有些狼狈，他的一头褐红色长发胡子全散了开来，若有若无地扫过哈利胸膛，像调皮的手在抚摸他。哈利不知道自己此刻在对方眼里是不是看上去糟透了，但他还是忍不住扯着对方头发亲了上去－－

  “嘶－－”

  他们被迫分开，“怎么了？”男人问。

  哈利按着腰，板着脸一言不发，也不想看邓布利多带着笑意的脸。

  邓布利多把软下去的阴茎抽了出来，他站起身，托着哈利的后背和膝盖弯往卧室走去。

  “我们去床上，”在哈利看冷酷无情压榨可怜工人的资本家的眼神控诉中，他不得不补上了一句，“我帮你看看。”

  哈利趴在床单上，邓布利多房间的被子是深红色的，被角坠下金色的流苏，枕套上印着抽象的凤凰图章。男人微微有些洁癖但更多对一切事物控制狂的心态没有变化，他的床铺平整得的没有一丝褶皱，直到哈利躺在上面。正在他与枕头上那只不鸣叫也不飞起的鸟面面相觑时，邓布利多的手已经贴上了他的后腰，力度适中地按揉着，指节上的粗糙的茧蹭在哈利皮肤上，后者忍不住发出舒畅的叹息。他的邻居毫无疑问的很擅长用他的手取乐－－各种意义上的取乐－－哈利无法讨厌这点。

  在不轻不重地抚慰中，哈利只觉得昏昏欲睡，高潮之后的疲乏感轻而易举地俘获了他，让他在虚幻的梦境与末路的现实中徘徊不前；他隐隐地从记忆一角窥见自己小时候蹲在树丛后头，偷偷舔着有三个球的冰淇淋，躲避自己那讨人厌的表哥的画面。

  他知道他为什么会看见这个画面。都是现在为他按摩的那家伙的错。

  哈利索性睁开眼睛，翻身坐起，又伸手握住了邓布利多的性器。不等对方有时间惊讶，哈利就自然地抚慰起来，就像在抚慰他自己的那部分一样。

  “哈利……”男人神色犹豫，让年轻人也愣神了一下，正当后者在想是不是该为了另一人自尊心而停手的时候，他突然感觉到自己手里的阴茎回应得很欢快，并没有一丝疲惫不振的气息。

  哈利显然领会错了他这位邻居犹豫的意思，因为对方接着解释道，“你的腰－－”

  “我很好！”哈利激动地打断，他手下动作一重，邓布利多抽了口气，看上去并不是因为太舒适，而是因为很痛。哈利有些愧疚，他低声喃喃着道歉，又动作轻柔地摸了摸男人的性器。这一次男人的急促呼吸声是愉悦的表现。哈利抬头瞥了邓布利多一眼，身体前倾，嘴唇包裹住了他的性器，动作青涩却坚定地舔着。

  现在，他的人生经验又算多了一项了。

  也只有到了这个时候，他才觉得今天发生的事情真是一团糟。

  他不知道是怎样的冲动让他对着邓布利多发出上床的邀请，明明在重逢后，哈利早认为自己已经撇清了当年的暧昧情愫，只想普普通通地继续邻居关系。毕竟当初在阿不思·邓布利多离开的那一刻，他便当这人已经死了。

  而现在他却在舔对方的老二。

  这不对劲。

  大概是世界末日前最后的疯狂吧，哈利自欺欺人地想。

  尽管给自己找了完美的理由，回忆的洪水却并不会如此轻易地被这道脆弱的墙堵住，男人离开的那个画面即使时隔多年依旧清晰过头，在哈利反应过来之前就占据了他脑中某个坚固的堡垒，删不掉也逃不开。恐怕连即将毁灭地球的陨石都砸不坏，他绝望地想。

  邓布利多的手轻轻推开了他，哈利困惑地抬头，直到对方为他拂过眼睛时才意识到发生了什么。哈利看着男人舔了一下手指，那滴微咸的水就被吞下，连阻止都来不及。

  一瞬间两人都沉默不语。

  “所以，你过的怎么样?”

  自从再次见面后，哈利从未问过邓布利多这些年的经历。他们默契过头，互相装作不熟，说的最多的无非是偶尔碰上时的寒暄。哈利没再见过格林德沃，他不知道两个人发生了什么，但结局显然并不美好。

  “我们分道扬镳了。”邓布利多轻描淡写地说，“我去了很多国家，也见识了很多新事物，尤其是那些我曾经不明白，也不屑于明白的东西。于是我意识到你是对的，哈利，是我太执迷不悟－－是我太傲慢天真。”

  哈利脸上无悲无喜。

  “我们做吧。”哈利从邓布利多的床上跳下，环住他的床伴拥吻。邓布利多扶着他的背，将两人的重心挪到一旁的墙上，随即托起哈利的臀部，一点一点将自己挤进年轻人的身体里。失重感带来的是焦虑，但也让哈利全然地投入，他的双腿因为害怕滑落而紧紧卡在对方的腰上，心脏急促有力地跳动着，汗水与性的味道交织在男人的房间里，使男人一下下重重地撞入哈利体内，从内部击溃了哈利的防备和抗拒。

  哈利呻吟着，从身体里燃起的火焰几乎将他熔化，热得他必须用力呼吸，才能不被这热浪吞没。他怀疑自己抓伤了男人，但他不能肯定，因为此刻他所想要的只有攀上顶峰，不再受欲望的烈火灼烧的痛苦。他的身体几乎麻木到不觉疼痛，同时又敏感极了，仿佛只要轻轻的触碰就能让他溃不成军。

  “阿不思－－”他努力与男人对视。

  哈利看见邓布利多专注的眼神，突然意识到男人其实从头到尾一直在看着自己情动的模样，尚存理智时生疏迎合也好，掉入欲望漩涡时的挣扎疯狂也好，哈利都能在那双蓝眼睛中看见自己的倒影。在那双眼睛的注视之下，他所有隐藏起的情感无所遁形，毫无遮掩地展示起自己，就像野兽爪下放弃挣扎的猎物。哈利剧烈地吸气，他眼前留着一大把胡子的那张脸像被水染花的画布那样模糊了起来，他颤抖着射了，同时一动不动地僵住身体，等着邓布利多的精液也尽数填进了他的小腹中。

  片刻后，哈利才重新获得了身体的掌控权。四肢与背部的酸痛也一并回来，使他在被邓布利多放下来后仍无法行走，只有靠在男人的身上歇息片刻。

  手机刺耳的尖叫不合时宜地响起，哈利与邓布利多对视一眼，他尚能行走的邻居心领神会，将哈利的手机从客厅快递到了卧室。哈利接通了赫敏的电话，并在接通后一分钟内就后悔了这个决定。

  “哈利，快看新闻！世界末日被阻止了！陨石已经偏离了轨道，不会再撞击地球了！我不敢相信，你知道吗，昨天我回家之后我就完成了我的遗愿清单最后一项，现在我的头发都剃光了－－”

  赫敏的声音足够嘹亮，甚至不需要开启免提，站在哈利身边的男人也能清清楚楚地听见她每一个字。哈利用一种见鬼的目光瞧着邓布利多、瞧着他们俩刚刚放纵后身上留下的所有痕迹，赫敏的声音离他很远很远，几乎是在另一个星球上。

  他挂了电话。

  “阿不思。”他后退两步，退无可退，“既然这样，那我们就当做一切都没发生……”

  阿不思·邓布利多低下头。所有之前的故事结束，而所有接下来的故事被一个吻开启。

 

 

 

**-The End-**


End file.
